


When They're Alone

by Genius_626



Series: They Met at Archery AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Kili being dominant but fluffy, Modern AU, Slight build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to yakisobaru on tumblr. Happy Birthday :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is part on my Hobbit Modern AU, it's not essential that you read it before this, all you need to know is that Kili and Tauriel are engaged and live together and are adorkable.

It was around seven o'clock when Tauriel finally arrived home from work. Turning her key and opening the door, she was immediately met with the sight of her fiancé lounging on the couch with stacks and stacks of DVDs and VHSs surrounding him. Must have been out of their collection.

He looked up at her as she walked in, his grin absolutely infectious. 

"Movie night sound good?" He asked, getting up and trying not to step on anything.

She laughed at his antics and watched him hop around until he made it to her, planting a kiss on her cheek when he did. 

"I made dinner, was waiting for you." He added.

"Thanks." Tauriel supplied, already knowing he's made lasagna just by the smell. She reached up and began taking her hair out of the tight bun she had to tie it in when she was on duty. "I just have to change out of the uniform..." She looked over at the movies. "Being indecisive, are we?"

"Can never be too picky about date night." Kili said, heading over to the kitchen. "And since Fili's not here, guess I got a little carried away. He'd be scolding me right about now about the mess." 

It was rare when Kili and Tauriel had the apartment to themselves. Sure, they liked their alone time, but Fili's presence was always well missed when he went on prolonged business trips. Besides, they rarely got anything done when he wasn't around. The dishes didn't usually make it to the sink, more take out was ordered, and whatever else came about their laziness. 

After Tauriel changed into a tank top and sweats, they ate together on the couch while deciding what movie to put on. 

"How was work today? Catch any bad guys?" Kili said jokingly, knowing that the majority of her job was patrolling a relatively quiet town when it came to crime -- though he did have his reasons for his occasional worrying, he remembered every time he saw the bullet wound in her abdomen.

"Fine, mostly made reports today. Nothing terribly exciting." She answered, inspecting a DVD summary. 

Kili always asked about her work, whether it was boring or strenuous. She rarely wanted to talk about it, but knew he asked only to see what he could do to make her day better, if need be. It was thoughtful, and she loved him for it.

"Well, I'll make this day exciting for you yet." Kili said, almost under his breath, a wry smile on his lips as he put down his empty plate and picked up an action movie.

The couple didn't usually make grand plans for their dates anymore, now that they lived together. Special occasions were nice, but having a late movie night curled up on the couch was just as satisfying for them as a night out would be. For nights like this, they picked either action movies or old comedies that they'd seen a million times -- so that if parts of the film were missed because of certain spontaneous activities they happened upon, there would be little grief. Tauriel was quite aware of the 'thing' Kili had for pleasuring her anywhere outside of their bedroom, and those opportunities were abundant when Fili wasn't home.

Tonight, they settled for the action film Kili had chosen and were lounging close together. Tauriel was lying in between Kili's legs, her back to his broad chest, her head nuzzled just underneath his. His arms were around her, hands clasped over her stomach when they weren't busy playing with her own fingers. Even when he was this gentle, she couldn't help but enjoy the knowledge that his strong arms were encircling her, indulging herself in her secret love of being held. She'd grown up independent and without much physical contact from other people, so although she might have thought such an indulgence was a sign of weakness before she met Kili, she definitely didn't think so now. 

About half way through the movie, Kili started getting sidetracked, tracing his fingers in soft, slow patterns against the soft skin of her crossed arms, then her stomach. Tauriel didn't yet know whether or not these soft touches would evolve into something even more sensual, but she was enjoying herself at the moment and was patient enough to find out what came next. 

She'd been paying most of her attention to the movie until his lips reached the crook of her neck, gently and repeatedly kissing her there. His lips and tongue made a line to the end of her shoulder while his arms grew firm around her middle, his fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt and caressing the bare skin there. Tauriel let him roam, giving him better access to her neck and arching into his hands. 

He didn't usually initiate or take charge of their more intimate moments, but she absolutely loved it when he did. He was a tad unpredictable when in charge, which was a turn on in itself. He could be very slow and thorough, or passionately aggressive. Both moods brought on marvelous results, and he was always considerate of her; always listening, always adjusting to her needs. 

Tonight was apparently starting out slow, and Tauriel defiantly wasn't complaining as she felt his teeth lightly graze the sensitive spot at the juncture of her neck and jaw while his hands were inching further down her abdomen. His fingers dipped down into the waist band of her sweat pants and ran up and down the smooth skin of her inner thighs before cupping a hand between them. She hummed approvingly as his palm began to circle. His free hand slid up and under her shirt to cup a breast, massaging it gently while the former hand was creating a steady rhythm. He began to nibble at her ear and couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips forward a few times. 

"I want to take care of you tonight." His voice rasped in her ear, his body completely wrapped around her, completely focusing on giving her pleasure. 

She could only nod as he furthered his ministrations. The hand on her breast began toying gently with the nipple, knowing that the left was more sensitive than the right and taking advantage of that knowledge. He began dipping his fingers into her slicked entrance, feeling her heat and wanting more. Eventually, he requested they shift, so he shuffled out from under her and was crawling on top of her soon enough. She adjusted the pillows for herself as he reached to get her another. He then stripped himself of his shirt, not missing the smile the act enticed from his fiancé. 

"Like what you see?" Kili asked, his smile as cheeky as it always is. 

"Yes, but I'm having quite a time imagining what I can't see just yet." Tauriel smiled back, bending a leg and rubbing her calf onto his inner thigh. 

He batted her away shifted fully in between her legs to prevent her from continuing. "Patience." He said, lowering himself and capturing her lips in a long kiss. While kissing her shirtless Kili was nice, she wasn't done teasing him just yet. Rolling her hips forward and only slightly roughly against his, she was surprised by his near immediate reaction - a powerful thrust down - rather erotically grounding her lower half. In response, she wrapped her legs around his hips, earning her a low groan and a nibble on her lower lip. Their affection grew hard and fast for a fleeting moment, tense with need as they pressed into one another, hands groping and teeth accidentally clashing. 

They both eventually pulled away for air and were breathing heavily. Tauriel let her head fall fully on the pillow and Kili's lips immediately went to the spot between her collarbones. 

"I want to make love to you." He murmured into her neck. She knew that he meant he wanted to slow down, and with how fast her heart was beating already, she was fine with the notion. 

"Then make love to me." She said, and that was all he needed to hear to go back to kissing her. 

Things naturally slowed down again, tense muscles grew lax and hard kisses became languid. Her hands were both tangled in his hair and bracing at his back, tracing the lines of his muscles and bones with trained fingers. He was rolling his hips in the most delicious of ways, slowly winding her up with anticipation.

Kili slowed his hips to a stop once he wanted her shirt off. He helped her out of it and slowly began worshipping her with lips and tongue. Down her neck, across both collar bones, down between her breasts, across her rib cage, and down to her jutting hip, where just above lay her worst scar. He payed special attention to it as he slowly dragged his fingers up the the waistband of her pants and started sliding them off. He had slid down the couch himself to get from between her legs, but once her offending garments were rid of and somewhat carefully tossed on the floor, he was right back where he left off. Mouthing and gently biting at the hollow of her hip, Kili's hands snaked up her legs and gripped either sides of her hips. That was one thing she absolutely loved, when he held her hips with his strong, calloused hands. It didn't mattered whether he was being passionate or slow, he always had a firm grip.

His tongue ripped away any form of coherent though Tauriel had left as he finally descended on her. Her legs dangled over his shoulders while his hands massaged her sides. She rolled her hips to his slow rhythm and spread wider for him. When he did this, which was quite often, he would either finish her right there or stop short and leave her wanting more. Tonight, she had no idea what his plans were, but with the way he was sucking at her sensitive bundle of nerves, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. 

Tauriel had one hand gripping Kili's hair while the other grasped the back of the couch as she tried desperately to hang on. The coiling in her abdomen felt amazing, and holding back release was making it sweet torture. His pace was still tantalizingly slow, but his strokes were deep and unrelentingly thorough. He could do this for minutes on end at this pace, and it drove her to a delirious end every time, like they were dangerously close to fulfilling right now. 

"Kili!" She moaned, bending a leg even wider. His still strong grip on her hips gave her confidence in the feeling that he was going to finish this here and now. His pace quickened slightly and seconds after, she was coming with a breathy moan, her body shaking with satisfaction. He was still caressing her through the after shocks, taking all she had to give. 

She went lax when her climax ebbed. Only then did Kili rise to take in the sight of his lover, sated and secure. He leaned down to bring her into his arms, holding her and patiently waiting for her to come down from her high. She usually needed a few minutes to re-cooperate, and he was always content just basking in her glow, knowing that he'd given her such pleasure. He buried his face in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent, his breath hot on her neck. She smiled as he propped himself up to start combing his fingers through her hair, getting it our of her eyes, uncovering her ears. At that, he lowered again and kissed the now exposed tips of her ears. He continued peppering that side of her face with kisses until she pushed him away playfully.

"Too much?" Kili asked, not at all worried.

"I can never have too much, just don't concentrate it all in one place." Tauriel said.

Kili gave a breath of laughter. "You weren't complaining about a certain 'concentration' just a moment ago."

Tauriel would have blushed if she were shy about sex, but instead confessed, guilty. "Can't argue there." She dragged him back to kiss her again before continuing. "I'm ready when you are." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again in reply and leaned up and off of her to remove the rest of his clothing. She sat up to watch him, the only light source being the movie still going on in the background. She couldn't look away, the dim and flashing light highlighting the contours of his slightly toned body. She couldn't help but think of how much she loved it. His smaller stature was so attractive to her, and the way his now long hair just swept past his shoulders. Even the small belly he had -- that'd probably accumulated because of his late night snacking -- captured her attention, she just loved playing with it. Seeing him like this, she always had the strong urge just to touch him everywhere, to make sure he knew just how much she wanted him to feel the same pleasure he was evoking within her. 

Taking in her sitting position, Kili leant back down, getting on his knees just in front of her on the couch. Tauriel found herself being hoisted up slightly onto his lap, her lower back against the couch while he knelt beneath her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she followed his lead as he pulled her down onto himself, easing their connection until she was fully seated. 

They reveled in the connection wordlessly before Kili moved a hand to the small of her back and began to move. She moved with him, already feeling a strain in her legs start up from the position. She didn't doubt he was probably feeling something similar, but it felt to good to give up on it just yet. His pace would pick up slightly, slow down again with long, fluid movements. The hand at the small of her back was pushing her down as he rolled up into her while his other arm was practically clenching around her middle, bringing his chest tightly pressed against hers. 

Tauriel had no idea of how tightly she was holding onto him herself until Kili loosened up a little looking up at her with dark eyes. She smoothed the hair out of his face and hi kissed her hand. They couldn't kiss comfortably in this position, and she could tell that was bothering him now. Without asking, she pulled them down and lay on her back again, claiming his lips possessively, bringing a hand to the back of his neck to secure his place there. This time when things sped up, neither stopped it, they only enjoyed it. 

Their lips were tightly locked before their kissing turned into nondescript open mouthed breathing, the build up between them that intense. Tauriel could barely meet his thrusts any longer she was so close and almost too tired to go on. 

"Don't hold your breath." Kili said, raggedly. A tell tale sign of her impending orgasm was when she held her breath, also something Kili saw as somewhat of a bad habit. 

She didn't have time to reply when her climax hit her, sending shockwaves throughout her entire body. She let go of a heavy breath, Kili's name escaping her lips quiet gasps. Her body, arms, legs and all, clenched around the man still driving into her as he in turn lost himself. 

They lay there for some time, still connected and tightly pressed together, as the movie's credits started to roll. They waited until their heartbeats returned to a normal rate and their breathing slowed. Kili, arguably the best lover she'd ever had, bias be damned, had his face nuzzled in her shoulder and was still kissing her.

"The night is young..." He murmured against her skin, practically purring when her hands started running through his hair. 

"I don't think I could survive another round." Tauriel confessed. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of actually watching a movie." He replied, and she could feel his smile on her bare skin.


End file.
